The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of 1592U89 in the treatment of AIDS dementia complex. Specifically, the neuropsychological performance of these patients will be used as an indication of drug efficacy. Changes in clinical dementia, neurological status, survival, AIDS defining conditions, virological and immunological markers will also be evaluated and analyzed.